


Medias Rayadas

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Chloé siempre le ha gustado el estilo de abeja reina, Amistad Adrien y Chloé, F/M, Infancia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé, berrinchuda, presumida y egoísta. Todo eso se decía de ella; pero en ese momento, frente a él estaba una Chloé que pocas personas eran capaces de presenciar, ese lado inseguro y vulnerable que demostraba que al igual que todos, ella necesitaba ser querida, tener alguien en quien confiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medias Rayadas

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, básicamente es un Fic de amistad entre Adrien y Chloé cuando eran pequeños. Mi headcanon es que ellos son amigos desde la infancia y mi otro headcanon es que Adrien era muy maduro para su edad.  
> Además, he de confesar que yo no odio a Chloé, en realidad, será una buena chica.
> 
> Amo el 'Love Square' pero realmente quería escribir algo en términos de sólo amistad y remarcar el tipo de relación que Adrien tiene con Chloé.
> 
> Ahora terminaré mi introducción y los dejaré leer.

Sus cabellos dorados se movían con el viento cálido del verano. Las hojas danzaban al son de los pájaros. Los rayos del sol caían sobre su blanca tez; sus pequeñas manos se ajustaban a cada lado del columpio; y su sonrisa, a pesar de tener dos espacios vacíos, enmarcaba sus redondas y rojizas mejillas. Los ojos verdes que descifraban las figuras escondidas en las nubes se cerraron, respiraba el aire y saboreaba la experiencia. El vaivén del asiento le hacía sentir liviano, como si volase, como si fuese libre, como si todo fuera posible. Arriba todo era posible. Después de todo, los sueños están más cerca del cielo.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría ser un superhéroe. Y estar tan cerca de la probabilidad hacía su corazón saltar de emoción, adicto a la sensación de la adrenalina.

"¡Adrien, ven a jugar conmigo!" Gritó desde el suelo, una pequeña niña con vestido amarillo, alas de abejita sujetas en la espalda y medias rayadas. "Quiero subirme a este juego, pero es para dos." Daba brinquitos berrinchudos señalando dicho juego. "Anda, Adrien." Lo apuraba agitando su mano.

El pequeño rubio saliendo de su profunda meditación, rió. "Ya voy, Chloé." Se balanceó unas cuantas veces más antes de detener el columpio, rosando sus pequeños pies con el blando pasto del jardín. Cuando la velocidad disminuyó, saltó del asiento, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y luego rodando agraciadamente por el suelo. El pequeño reía a carcajadas, eran pocas las veces en las que se divertía tanto. 

"¡Adrien!" Lloró la niña. “Deja de jugar sólo y ven a jugar conmigo.” Esperaba impaciente, sentada ya en un extremo del _‘sube y baja’_.

Una vez más, soltó una risita por el característico sentido de pertenencia que transmitían las palabras de la rubia y se levantó dirigiéndose a su amiga. Se subió del otro lado del juego y se impulsó para que el metal se balanceara. Los pequeños reían en cada ascenso y descenso del juego. Jugar juntos siempre era divertido. Había ocasiones en que pasaban tardes enteras jugando en el jardín cuando sus padres estaban ocupados. Esas noches aburridas en las reuniones de trabajo se volvían todo lo contrario cuando ambos se unían para hacer sus inocentes travesuras. La compañía del otro, en un mundo tan frío y estricto como el que ellos estaban acostumbrados a vivir, era como un cálido abrazo al corazón, como tomar chocolate caliente en un día de invierno frente a la acogedora fogata. 

Era el turno de la rubia para impulsarse pero se detuvo y se bajó del juego dejando caer bruscamente a su compañero.

"¡Auch!" se quejó Adrien al sentir su asiento caer sobre el artificial pasto sobre el suelo.

Así era ser amigo de Chloé. 

Ella salió corriendo y se paró frente al pasamanos. "Adrien, ahora quiero jugar en este, ayúdame." Señalaba ansiosa el dichoso juego.

El rubio suspiró y le sonrió a su amiga.

"Ya voy" Se levantó del piso y llegó hasta donde estaba ella para agacharse frente a la base del juego. La pequeña usó su espalda como escalón para alcanzar los escaleras del _‘pasamanos’_. Subió con entusiasmo y se recargó en el primer tubo del juego. 

"Rápido, hay que competir.”

Adrien se incorporó, "El primero que llegue, gana.” terminó de subir las escaleras y se recargó, al igual que ella, en el primer tubo. “Uno... Dos..."

Chloé comenzó a balancearse de un tubo a otro sin siquiera escuchar el tres.

"¡Eso no es justo, Chloé!" Reprochó. Ella rió sin detenerse. Así que, él imitó a la niña y se pasó de un tubo a otro. Adrien era fuerte y ágil, así que rápidamente tomó ventaja y la rebasó. La rubia quiso seguirle el paso y se balanceó más rápido.

Pero no alcanzó el siguiente tubo.

Adrien llegó al otro lado del juego, satisfecho por su hazaña. Pero cuando volteó para alardear de su victoria con su injusta contrincante. No la halló colgada en los tubos del juego, como esperaba, sino en el suelo sobando sus rodillas.

"¿Chloé?" El pequeño bajó de las escaleras del juego rápidamente y se acercó a la rubia con precaución. "¿Estás bien?" colocó su mano sobre su hombro y ella levantó su rostro con ojos llorosos. "¿Te lastimaste?" se hincó a su altura y revisó sus rodillas ahora descubiertas. "Espera aquí, llamaré a Nathalie." Iba a incorporarse pero algo lo detuvo. La rubia lo tomó de la muñeca y con los ojos le suplicó que se quedara. En su mirada había miedo, su expresión mostraba su debilidad, era como si ella le estuviera abriendo su corazón en busca de consuelo. Lo jaló en un abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Chloé, berrinchuda, presumida y egoísta. Todo eso se decía de ella; pero en ese momento, frente a él estaba una Chloé que pocas personas eran capaces de presenciar, ese lado inseguro y vulnerable que demostraba que al igual que todos, ella necesitaba ser querida, tener alguien en quien confiar. Al final del día, Chloé siempre demostraba lo equivocados que eran los prejuicios. "Tranquila, Chloé, solo fue un raspón, pronto te pondrás bie-"

"Mis medias." Lo interrumpió con voz quebrada.

"¿Eh?" Adrien no comprendía.

"Se rompieron." Ambos se separaron y la rubia puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y le mostró la tela rasgada. "Mi mamá me las regaló en mi último cumpleaños, eran mis favoritas; pero ahora están rotas." 

De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Adrien sabía que ella no lloraba por sus rodillas raspadas. Tomó sus húmedas mejillas entre sus manos y con sus pulgares quitó las gotas que empezaban a fluir nuevamente de sus lagrimales.

"A ella no le importaría si las medias estuvieran rotas, le importarías tú." Le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña de coletas.

Chloé lo miró a los ojos, dejó de llorar. "¿En serio crees eso?" 

"No importa lo que hagas, estoy seguro que ella siempre te amará." La sinceridad en su sonrisa quitó todo rastro de duda que pudiera caber en el corazón de la rubia.

Se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas con su brazo y sorbió su nariz. Pensó un momento, examinando el daño que había sufrido la tela. Y cómo si nada hubiera pasado y como si jamás hubiera sentido esa nostalgia, preguntó. "¿Crees que se puedan arreglar?" Su voz recubierta con inocencia.

Adrien rió ante la seriedad de su pregunta. "Vamos adentro, mamá nos comprará un helado." La ayudó a levantarse y sin soltar su mano se dirigieron a la recepción de su inmensa casa.

"Papá conseguirá a alguien que las arregle, él siempre lo hace." Se jactó de siempre conseguir satisfacer sus caprichos.

Chloé volvió a ser la misma.

"Estoy seguro que sí." Le dedicó una sonrisa a la cuál ella correspondió con una dentadura tan chimuela como la suya, apretando ligeramente su mano. Adrien estaba agradecido de su extraña, pero sincera amistad.

Ambos entraron a la gran mansión Agreste, tomados de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor, dejen kudos y comentarios con confianza -3-
> 
> También dibujo un poquillo, les dejo mi cuenta de Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Miss_shrimpy
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
